The invention relates to devices for cooling molded bodies consisting of shapable or moldable masses, particularly carbon anodes, wherein the device includes a receiving transfer means, a conveyor for carrying the bodies through a cooling zone and a discharge transfer means.
The beginning raw material for the production of carbon anodes in, for example, the aluminum electrolysis process, is a mixture of petroleum coke and pitch which is mixed at temperatures between 130.degree. C. and 170.degree. C. and is subsequently compressed in a stamping or forming system and shaped into a green anode. A calcining process follows whereby an electrically conductive carbon body is formed upon coking or carbonization of the pitch in a reducing atmosphere.
The green anodes leaving the forming process are subsequently supplied to a calcining station, but have little shape stability so that for transfer, cooling of the anodes is indispensable after the shaping. In providing a cooling device for the anodes not only the thermal effect of the cooling must to taken into consideration, but the handling or transfer of the green anode must be given thorough consideration because this green anode exhibits low stability and shape retention and presents particular problems. The conveying and transfer of the anodes into the cooling device must be carried out with a minimum of mechanical stress on the moldable bodies.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for cooling molded bodies which are comprised of shapable masses, and in particular for cooling the green anodes which in addition to providing an effective cooling, also guarantees as gentle a manipulation as possible of the anodes in a simple manner.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, the foregoing object is achieved by the conveying means being provided with grate-like support elements and the mechanism is provided with receiving and discharge transfer means which have a disk shaped element shaped to match the shape of the surface of the molded green anodes. The green relatively soft carbon anodes proceed through the cooling means in an expediently designed shape and are supported throughout the travel through the cooling zone so that mechanical stress during this period of processing is maintained as low as possible on the anode. The particular grate-like support elements also guarantee an optimum cooling effect inasmuch as the major portion of the surface of the anodes can be exposed to effect of the cooling agent. The transfer elements at the receiving end, during transfer through the cooling zone, and at the delivery end are matched as to surface shape to the molded bodies thus resulting in a particularly gentle handling.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved device for handling green carbon anodes wherein the anodes are gently received, transferred to a cooling conveyor, and are removed from the conveyor at the cooling end, with the option of discharging rejected anodes either at the receiving end or at the discharge end.
In accordance with the invention, this selective receiving or rejecting of the anodes is accomplished by a unique construction and pivotal support arrangement for the receiving and for the delivery transfer means wherein the transfer means can be pivoted about a first axis to reject the anodes or about a second axis to accept the anodes.